Lillian (AFL)
Lillian (リリアン・ヒルッシュ Ririan) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: A Flowery Life Lillian and her older brother Frank live and work at Nya Nya Café. Unlike her older brother, she can be quite passionate and spoiled, and at times a little rude, though this could really just be because she is blunt with her opinions. She is good friends with Paola and considers Freja as her rival in friendship. Lillian also loves cats, but does not have one of her own. Some of her lines will include cats. Note that Lillian does NOT have a Rival, so the male player must be the one who proposes to her. Normally, Lillian lives and works with her brother at Nya Nya Café. She will linger outside in nice weather, but hurry to her destination on days with bad weather. After Lillian gets married, she will move into the player's home. She will continue to work at the maid cafe. On Mondays, she spends her afternoons playing with cats at Khloe's Pet Shop. No matter the day, Lillian will never go outside like she did before marriage. 1st Symbol Event *Nya Nya Café *7:00 to 10:00 *Not Monday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Lillian has 10,000 SP or more *Frank has 5000 SP or more Frank has told Lillian that she has to organise the books in the house because he doesn't like how she puts the books wherever she wants. Lillian is annoyed because he yelled at her for it when she argues that he does the exact same thing. So in revenge, Lillian is going to organise the books to be upside down. She asks if the player wants to help her out. Choice 1: Help out. Result: +1000 SP After the duo flip all of the books to display their titles upside down and then leave, Frank walks up to the bookshelf to check on Lillian's work. Since all of the book bindings are now upside down, he doesn't recognise any of the book titles anymore. Choice 2: No. Frank will get mad. Result: -1000 SP Lillian isn't afraid of her brother, since a little prank like this won't make him mad. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Walk from Rosenburg Village to Engelstein Fields *16:00 to 17:30 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Lillian has 20,000 SP or more *Frank has 10,000 SP (1 Symbol) or more *You already seen Lillian's 1st Love Event Outside of their house, Lillian mentions "just 4 more inch" to Frank, who is a little confused as to what she is talking about. It turns out that "1 inch" is how much taller Lillian needs to grow before she'll be taller than her big brother. Frank isn't happy knowing that fact. Lillian calls him scrawny and teases him about being afraid of milk. As you walk up to the siblings, Lillian asks if the player thinks she can grow taller than her brother. Choice 1: I like shorter girls anyway. Result: -2000 SP with Lillian, -1000 SP with Frank Lillian did not like that answer and calls the player a jerk. After she leaves, Frank apologises for his sister's behaviour. Choice 2: Sure! Result: +2000 SP with Lillian, +1000 SP with Frank Frank is not happy that the player already taken Lillian's side, even though Lillian reminds him that the protagonist naturally did because her's is the winning side. She continues to tease him about not drinking milk until Frank leaves. Lillian explains the only way to get Frank to drink milk is to tease him, because he needs to drink it for his health. ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The player must give Lillian a Ring to can see the rest of her symbol events. The event is triggered on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Lillian must have 25,000 SP (two and a half Edelweiss indicator) or more. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Red Star Training Hall *15:00 to 17:00 *Not Monday *Sunny or Rainy weather *Lillian has 30,000 SP or more *Freja has 5000 SP or more *Frank has 20,000 SP (2 Symbols) or more *You have seen Lillian's 2nd Love Event *You are going steady with Lillian Lillian and Freja are at the table discussing what kind of boys they like. Lillian was mentioning how she looks for a kind heart as the player walks in. It is Freja's turn to say what kind of boy she likes, but Freja looks nervous. Choice 1: Listen carefully! Result: +3000 SP with Lillian, +2000 SP with Freja The player tries to listen in, but Lillian accouses him of eavesdropping because this is girl talk. Lillian requests that they talk about something else. Choice 2: I'm not interested at all. Result: -3000 SP with Lillian, -1000 SP with Freja The player starts to walk away but Lillian scolds him. It doesn't seem like Lillian is going to say what kind of boy she likes. Freja tries to break up the awkward silence by offering Lillian some more tea. ---- 4th Symbol Event Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week, as long as the weather is sunny. Lillian has 40.000 SP (4 Symbols) or more, and you are going steady with her. Upon waking up in the morning, Lillian will stop by the player's house, asking that he could go on a date with her. If the player accepts, she will ask him to go to the pet shop at 16:00. Not showing up the date or declining her request will result in losing 4000 SP. As the player arrives right on time, he is greeted by Lillian, then they overlook around the shop. Lillian will ask if the player likes cats, and answering positively will earn +5000 SP with her. At the end, they will go home. To get married in A Flowery Life, the player must have 6 Symbols (60,000 HP) with a marriage candidate, buy the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at the auditorium inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Headmaster Ulrich will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children received from marrying Lillian will have dark brown hair, light skin, and dark brown eyes. The boy will wear green clothing while the girl will wear orange clothing. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelorettes